One Name Calls to Her (Prologue)
Reia has been sleeping for three weeks straight and Angela looked deeper into the situation. Ratchet: Any luck, Angela? Angela: Well, her heart is sleeping. After what happened in Manchester, I don't think Verius can protect her now. Verius: I can still help her. I can put her to sleep until someone can wake her. I'll send Kiva to help you. - Suddenly, Kiva appeared from the teleportation room and sees Ratchet and Angela. Kiva: Verius told me what happened to Reia. How can we save her? Angela: There are some ways. Kiva: Huh? How?? Angela: One way is that we can ask Master Yen Sid to help us. Ratchet: And the other? Angela: There is some mordern technology to transfer objects into the digital world. Kiva: And human subjects too? Angela: Yeah, but there's a catch. Unlike objects, any human test subjects entered the digital world have to finish all levels and beat it, unless they can be stuck there forever. Ratchet: Or worse. Terra: Is there a way to make things easier? Quorra: There is. Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc. are en route to a friend of theirs in a university. They have the machine you are reffering to, Angela. Kiva: That means we're meeting with Scooby-Doo? Ratchet: That's the best option we got. Quorra: I have pinpointed their position, captain. Ratchet: I know this is too tough for you right now, but are you up for this? Kiva: Totally. Reia saved me when I was a kid. I want to return the favor. Alister: That's good, Kiva. - Suddenly, an alarm has went off and the gang ran back to the bridge. They have shown that an eletronic monster known as the Phantom Virus has set loose into the real world. Kiva: What was that? Ratchet: A virus monster, from the looks of it. Kiva: Gosh... Sasha: Whatever it was, it was released from a top secret video game project. Kiva: Well, umm... Terra: What she is trying to say is, 'well, maybe Scooby-Doo has more answers than we are'. Kiva: Oh, alright. Terra: Wrong response? Kiva: No, it's okay. Sasha: Anyway, if we're going to find out what's going on, we need a strategy plan to wake Reia up. Kiva: Sounds good to me. Sasha: Glad to see you're up to it. The main problem is, we have no idea what kind of machinery the university has cooked up with. Our best bet is to analyze the project before we touch anything. Kiva: Oh, okay. Got it. Angela: Hey, I've figured out four different world images in Reia's heart. Ratchet: What do you got? Angela: Olympus Coliseum, Dinosuar Era, Manchester and something called 'Station of Calling'.. Kiva: That last name rings familiar, but why would Reia be in the Olympus Coliseum? Ratchet: No idea, but I think Reia's personal journal would hold the answer. Clank: Surely, Sonja has it. Ratchet: That's true, Clank. But I heard she stored it into the university lately. Who knows where could it be. Kiva: I guess we have to go there.. Sasha: Yeah. For now, get some rest, Kiva. - A few hours later, Kiva has been keeping an eye on Reia and she hasn't moved an inch, until she can hear her in Kiva's head. Reia: (Kiva... I know you are still alive.) Kiva: Reia? Is that you? Reia: (Yes, dear sister.. It's really me. Listen, I know you are sad about me, but I heard what you said.) Kiva: What did you hear? Reia: (I saved you and...you want to return the favor?) Kiva: Yeah. How do I save you? Reia: (There's a doctor on the Hawaiian Islands- Dr. Jumba. He knows alien technology and created Stitch. Ask Raine about contacting him.) Kiva: Sure. Just hang on, sis. - Suddenly, Raine and Genis showed up in the medical room. Genis: How is she? Kiva: She send me a telepathic message. Raine, what do you know about Dr. Jumba? Raine: Hmm... Come to think of it, he is living with Lilo and Stitch, now that the corruption in there is gone. Why you ask? Kiva: Well, she said you should contact him and meet us at the university. Raine: Alright, Kiva. I'll contact him. Kiva: Thanks, Raine. - Kiva then looks at Reia as the intro starts. Category:Scenes